bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Hellblazer6
Sobre mi |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Mi nombre es Antony, soy un estudiante de 18 años y vivo en Costa Rica. Mi pelo es castaño oscuro, Mis ojos cambian de color pero principalmente son de color verde o miel, me gusta el Power Metal, Trash Metal y Heavy Metal, y me gusta el anime y Bleach es uno de los preferidos. Shinryu Kuraiten Artículo Principal: ''Shinryu Kuraiten'' Personajes Favoritos Sosuke-Aizen.jpg|1. Sousuke Aizen|link=Sousuke Aizen ichigo___bleach_by_climaxtogether.jpg|2. Ichigo Kurosaki|link=Ichigo Kurosaki Grimmjow-jaggerjack-xd.jpg|3. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez|link=Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 1177852749_bleach-wallpaper-238.jpg|4. Kenpachi Zaraki|link=Kenpachi Zaraki Gin_Ichimaru_Wall_by_SpiritOnParole.jpg|5. Gin Ichimaru|link=Gin Ichimaru ByakuyaKuchiki.jpg|6. Byakuya Kuchiki|link=Byakuya Kuchiki orihime21.jpg|7. Orihime Inoue|link=Orihime Inoue ukitake-juushiro-214739.jpeg|8. Jūshirō Ukitake|link=Jūshirō Ukitake Starrk___Los_Lobos_by_rafflesbr.jpg|9. Coyote Starrk|link=Coyote Starrk murcielago.jpg|10. Ulquiorra Cifer|link=Ulquiorra Cifer 4a6849b45772a.jpg|11. Shunsui Kyōraku|link=Shunsui Kyōraku kon-soulreaper-1.jpg|12. Kon|link=Kon Neliel-666683.jpeg|13. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck|link=Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck 5wo5vmyv.jpg|14. Shinji Hirako|link=Shinji Hirako AnimePaperwallpapers Bleach KorganoS 621.jpg|15. Uryū Ishida|link=Uryū Ishida Artículos Creados En orden de creacion, son estos: #'419. DEICIDE 21 Transcendent God Rock' #'420. DEICIDE 22' #'354. Heart' #'421. DEICIDE 23' #'422. The Silent Victory' #'406. DEICIDE 8 end of the Chrysalis Age' #'166. Black & White 2' #'417. DEICIDE 19' #'211. Stroke of Sanity' #'¡Esfuerzo desesperado vs esfuerzo desesperado! Ichigo se transforma en Hollow' #'178. end of hypnosis10 [No One Stand On the Sky]' #'100. それは岩壁の花に似て' #'060. Lesson1-2: DOWN!!' #'063. Lesson2-3: Innercircle Breakdown' #'065. Collisions' #'072. The Superchunk' #'407. DEICIDE 9' #'Hiyosu' #'425. A Day Without Melodies' #'279. Jugulators' #'280. Jugulators2' #'281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE' #'282. THE PRIMAL FEAR' #'Kenpachi Kiganjo' #'428. The Known' #'Bleach Soul Card Battle' #'Bleach: Hell Chapter' #'429. Welcome to our EXECUTION' #'283. You don't hurt anymore' #'Comunicación Seireitei' #'Kan' #'Gin Tonbo' #'Jigokuchō' #'¿¡Ichigo pierde su espíritu de lucha!? La expectativa de Gin' #'431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3' #'Xcution' #'¿¡El Getsuga Tenshō Final!? ¡El entrenamiento de Ichigo!' #'Quincy: Letzt Stil' #'433. The Six Fullbringers' #'Humano' #'Mr. Pork' #'436. The Time Discipline' #'437. Swastika Break' #'The Death and the Strawberry' #'God Is Dead' #'The Black Moon Rising' #'Immanent God Blues' #'Howling' #'The Lust' #'Heart' #'No Shaking Throne' #'End of Hypnosis' #'Goodbye, Halcyon Days.' #'Fear For Fight' #'Reishi' #'Vice It' #'465. Bad Blood Exhaust' #'Cadena del Destino' #'The Broken Coda' #'King of The Kill' #'Shock of the Queen' #'Conquistadores' #'477. THE LOST 2' #'The Deathberry Returns 2' #'¡Mala Suerte!' #'368. The Fearless Child' #'There Is No Heart Without You' #'Beauty is so Solitary' #'Bazz-B' #'Stern Ritter' #'522. Love It' #'The Battle' Otras Series 'Fairy Tail' thumb|Fairy Tail Fairy Tail cuenta la historia de un joven mago llamado Natsu en la búsqueda de su maestro y padre adoptivo Igneel, un dragón. Por ello se unió a Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos que está localizado en Magnolia, una cuidad en Fiore, un país neutral con una población de 17 millones de personas. El gremio de Fairy Tail es famoso por los destrozos y daños que provocan en diversas ciudades (lo cual no debería ser así). El mundo de Fairy Tail gira alrededor de los magos: personas que utilizan distintos tipos de magia y que, además, realizan encargos a cambio de dinero, similar a un caza recompensas(aunque pueden darles todo tipo de encargos que no sea de caza recompensas) Natsu conoce a Lucy, una guapa muchacha cuyo sueño era ingresar a un gremio de magos, específicamente a Fairy Tail, lo cual consigue gracias a la ayuda de Natsu. De ahí en adelante, la historia sigue los movimientos de esta par de magos, que se ven envueltos en un sinnúmero de aventuras antes de conseguir la meta final de encontrar a Igneel. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Ep 175, Grand Magic Tournament Arc(175/???) *'Manga:' Cap 336 "In Order To Live Today To The Fullest", Grand Magic Tournament Arc(282/???) Personajes Favoritos #''Mystogan'' #''Natsu Dragneel'' #''Lucy Heartfilia'' 'Rurouni Kenshin' thumb|160px|Rurouni Kenshin La historia trata de un joven llamado Kenshin Himura, el mayor hitokiri (asesino) que luchó junto a los Ishin Shishi (patriotas de la restauración contra el Bakufu (gobierno del Shogun) durante el Bakumatsu), apodado Hitokiri Battousai. Finalizados los disturbios este joven se promete no volver a matar gente y comienza a vagabundear por el pais. Para poder pagar de alguna forma los asesinatos que cometió decide proteger a las personas a su alrededor estilo de kenjutsu más aterrador y poderoso que ha existido: el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. El mismo fue aprendido gracias al adiestramiento de su maestro Hiko Seijuro. Para poder utilizar este estilo de esgrima mortal sin matar a su oponente, Kenshin empuña una Sakabatou, una katana con el filo y el lado rombo invertidos. La historia comienza al llegar Kenshin a Tokio, donde conoce a Kaoru Kamiya, la joven instructora suplente del dojo de kendo donde se practica el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Con el tiempo se les unirán Yahiko Myojin, un niño huérfano que era obligado a robar en las calles por un grupo yakuza; Sanosuke Sagara, un luchador a sueldo que odia profundamente a los Ishin Shishi; y Megumi Takani una doctora que busca a su familia perdida de Aizu. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado(95/95) *'Manga:' Completado(255/255) Personajes Favoritos #''Kenshin Himura'' #''Seijuro Hiko'' #''Hajime Saito'' 'Trigun' thumb|Trigun En un futuro, la Tierra ha sido superpoblada y sus recursos naturales y ambiente se encuentran en un estado pronto a desaparecer. En esta situación se crea el proyecto "Semillas", en el cual, para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie se envía a al espacio una flota de naves de última tecnología en las que están contenidas en animación suspendida un gran número de personas. Estas naves usan como sistema de alimentación las llamadas "Plantas", un generador de energía que en cuyo núcleo aloja una entidad que es casi energía pura y sirve como fuente de poder para la nave. En una de estas naves una pequeña tripulación se encarga de guiar y buscar un planeta que pueda acoger a la raza humana. Un día, una anomalía los conduce hasta el reactor para descubrir allí que no solo la Planta ha dado a luz dos recién nacidos, sino que a diferencia del resto de su especie, su aspecto es más humano y pueden sobrevivir fuera del reactor. Contrario a la opinión general, un miembro de los tripulantes llamada Rem Saverem, insiste en protegerlos y los cría como dos niños humanos, llamándolos Vash y Knives. En un año logran crecer hasta la adolescencia. Pero una catástrofe lleva a la tripulación a la muerte y a las naves a estrellarse contra un planeta desértico. Sin embargo Rem salva las naves a costa de su vida. Solo Vash y Knives sobreviven, para descubrir que toda la tragedia fue obra de Knives. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado(26/26) *'Manga:' No iniciado(Desconocido) Personajes Favoritos #''Vash The Stampede'' #''Nicolas D.Wolfwood'' #''Millions Knives'' 'GetBackers' thumb|210px|GetBackers Ginji Amano y Ban Mido, forman un Servicio de Recuperación denominado "Get Backers", con el que ofrecen a sus clientes la recuperación de cualquier objeto que éstos hayan perdido a cambio de elevados honorarios. Aun cuando parecen ser muchachos comunes y corrientes, ambos tienen un pasado violento que desean olvidar, y poseen habilidades físicas super-humanas. Gracias a sus habilidades, casi siempre cumplen con su misión, sin embargo, la mala suerte con el dinero que los persigue hará que, generalmente, no reciban compensación económica por su trabajo, por lo que casi siempre se les encontrará pidiendo comida gratis en el restaurante Honky Tonk de su "amigo" Paul Wan. Allí es a donde se dirigen los clientes de los Get Backers para contratarlos. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado (49/49)(Despues del Ep 25 difiere al manga) *'Manga:' Completado (344/344) Personajes Favoritos #''Kuroudo Akabane'' #''Ban Mido'' #''Masaki Kurusu'' 'Hellsing' thumb|Hellsing Se centra alrededor de la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales, que son los últimos miembros descendientes de Abraham Van Helsing. Su misión es la de proteger a la reina y las fronteras del país de toda amenaza sobrenatural. La organización está liderada por Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, que heredó su responsabilidad como directora después de la muerte de su padre, cuando tenía 12 años. Bajo su mandato están Walter C. Dornez, y Alucard, un poderoso vampiro que fue capturado por la familia hace cien años. Más tarde se une también la ex-policía Seras Victoria, que tras ser mordida por Alucard se convierte en soldado de Hellsing. Después de un ataque sobre la oficina central de Hellsing por parte de los hermanos Valentine, Sir Integra contrata al grupo de mercenarios "Wild Geese" para sustituir a los hombres perdidos en la batalla. El líder del grupo es el capitán Pip Bernadotte, un francés mujeriego, que constantemente bromea con Seras Victoria. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado(13/13) *'OVA:' Completado(X/X) *'Manga:' Completado(98/98) Personajes Favoritos #''Alucard'' #''Walter C. Dornez'' #''Alexander Anderson'' 'Fullmetal Alchemist' thumb|Fullmetal Alchemist La historia se centra en los hermanos Edward y Alphonse Elric, quienes viven en un pequeño pueblo de un país ficticio llamado Amestris. Su padre, Hohenheim, se había marchado de su casa cuando aún eran pequeños y años más tarde su madre, Trisha Elric, muere por una enfermedad terminal, dejando a los hermanos Elric solos. Después de la muerte de su madre, Edward decide resucitarla a través de la alquimia, una de las técnicas científicas más avanzadas conocidas por el hombre. Sin embargo, el intento resulta fallido y como consecuencia Edward pierde su pierna izquierda, y Alphonse su cuerpo. En un esfuerzo por salvar a su hermano, Edward sacrifica su brazo derecho para sellar el alma de Alphonse en una armadura. Tras esto, un alquimista llamado Roy Mustang visita a los hermanos Elric y le propone a Edward convertirse en un miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas del Estado y así encontrar una forma de recuperar sus cuerpos. Posteriormente la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho de Edward son sustituidos por un Automail, un tipo de prótesis avanzada creada por su amiga Winry Rockbell y su abuela Pinako. Estado Actual *'Anime 1:' Completado(51/51) *'Anime 2(Brotherhood):' Completado(64/64) *'Manga:' Completado(108/108) Personajes Favoritos #''Edward Elric'' #''Roy Mustang'' #''Wrath'' 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu' thumb|Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu Trata de la vida de la estudiante de preparatoria Haruhi Suzumiya y de aquellos que quedan atrapados en sus locuras. Aunque Haruhi es el personaje central, la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Kyon, uno de sus compañeros de clase. Kyon es un estudiante de secundaria superior que recientemente ha dejado atrás sus fantasías de espers, viajeros del tiempo, y aliens, junto con la escuela secundaria inferior. Sin embargo, cuando elige hablar con una chica excéntrica que responde al nombre de Haruhi Suzumiya el primer día de clase, inintencionalmente desata una cadena de eventos que lo llevan a situaciones enteramente diferentes del mundo real. Haruhi busca entre todos los clubes de la escuela alguno que le interese, pero tan solo encuentra insatisfacción en ellos, a pesar de ser buena en prácticamente cualquier tarea que se propone. Kyon hace una observación maliciosa de sus acciones y accidentalmente le da a Haruhi la idea de fundar ella misma un club. Haruhi recluta a Kyon a la fuerza para que la ayude a fundar el club, al que llama Brigada SOS, (SOS proviene de "Sekai wo Ooini moriagerutame no Suzumiya Haruhi no Dan", que significa algo así como "Salvar el mundo con una sobredosis de diversión: Brigada de Suzumiya Haruhi") aunque a él tan sólo le interesa proteger a otras víctimas indefensas de los "arrestos voluntarios" de Haruhi. Conforme la historia va progresando se revela que cada una de estas supuestas "víctimas indefensas" tiene una razón para estar allí. Un poco más tarde, Kyon se hace la pregunta de "¿Quién es Haruhi para él?", y cosas por el estilo, dándose cuenta de lo importante que es el punto de vista que tiene Kyon de Haruhi. Estado Actual *'Anime:' Completado(28/28) *'Manga:' Desconocido Personajes Favoritos #''Kyon'' #''Yuki Nagato'' #''Haruhi Suzumiya'' Navegacion Categoría:Administradores